


BABY POTTER?

by FloreatCastellum



Series: Slice of Life One-Shots [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fame, Gen, Gossip, Press and Tabloids, The Daily Prophet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 19:42:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18923761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloreatCastellum/pseuds/FloreatCastellum
Summary: In today's edition of The Daily Prophet, attractive and tenacious reporter Rita Skeeter reveals the shocking truth behind some adorable pictures.





	BABY POTTER?

As photos emerge of an idyllic autumnal picnic in St James’ Park, rumours swirl that the dark haired baby with The Chosen One is in fact a Potter by blood, writes Rita Skeeter, Daily Prophet reporter. 

Harry Potter, 18, declared himself the godfather of Edward “Lupin”, 6 months, at the Order of Merlin ceremony in late May when he carried the baby to receive Remus Lupin’s posthumous medal. Supposedly the child of Lupin and his wife, Nymphadora, both of whom were among the Fallen Fifty in May, the darling little babe has raised eyebrows over the summer as the public have learned that though he is officially being raised by his maternal grandmother, baby Edward spends an uncommonly large amount of time with his “godfather”. It’s also painfully impossible to ignore, particularly in today’s pictures, the striking similarities between the baby and Potter, from the dark hair to the vibrant green eyes (see top left). 

‘It would make sense for The Chosen One to keep this information private,’ suggests Deborah Bonell, an expert in Mind Healing and Body Language for the Daily Prophet. 'Having already lost his parents and many friends, no doubt fear still grips his heart when he looks at his precious son.' 

Further adding fuel to the rumours is the confusion surrounding the conception of the baby, as well as Potter’s strange choice of “real” parents - Remus Lupin was a known werewolf, and there are doubts that it is even possible for werewolves to breed, let alone whether anyone, loving wife or not, would allow them to spend time around children. 

'The baby must have been conceived around July,’ states Bonell. 'While conveniently this is when the Lupins had a cheap elopement, it also happens to fall over Potter’s birthday and was shortly before he went into hiding - could he have had a sordid rendezvous? Sought comfort before he went away to war? Perhaps even planned to create an heir should he die? 

Perhaps there was significance in taking Edward to St James’s Park? Though it happens to be the closest park to Diagon Alley, where Potter is believed to currently reside, it’s been suggested by many that the coincidence of the name and Harry Potter’s late father is too much to ignore, and it could be a hint to the child’s heritage. In that respect, though the pictures are sweet, many have raised concerns about The-Boy-Who-Lived becoming a father. 'He’s very young,’ warns Bonell, 'and it’s common for orphans and troubled children to struggle to adjust to family life, not least when they also happen to be plagued by memories of a violent and bloody war. To rush into fatherhood so swiftly perhaps hints at an irresponsible young man desperately trying to create the family he never had, and sadly the baby will be the one who suffers for it.’

As for the mystery identity of the mother, it seems sensible to discount Andromeda Tonks, supposed grandmother of baby Edward and war widow, of being the mother, due to her age. 'Potter is letting her raise the baby after her entire family died,’ said an unnamed source. 'He thought it might cheer her up.’ Could it be Nymphadora 'Tonks’ Lupin herself, with only the parentage of the father coming into question? Could Potter have had an affair with the wife of his father’s best friend? Was the quick, unexpected wedding (to a werewolf, no less), merely a cover for a shocking pregnancy during a time of great danger? 

Or could it be Hermione Granger, 19, ex-girlfriend, great beauty and longtime friend of Potter? They are certainly well known to be joined at the hip, and she also spent that time in hiding - was it to hide her baby bump? 'I wouldn’t put it past her,’ states old classmate Pansy Parkinson. 'She’s desperate to bag herself someone famous, and tricking him into getting her pregnant means that he’ll always have to be around.' 

And what of Jenny Weasley, 17, thepublicly known girlfriend of the Chosen One, who continues her studies at Hogwarts? Is she aware of Potter’s affairs? Or could she have spent her time during the war concealing an underage pregnancy? 'She is a bit fat,’ states Miss Parkinson. 'Others call it curvy, but whatever you want to call it, she could have hidden it if you ask me.' 

Further adorable pictures of Harry’s afternoon with his son can be found in our pull out feature.


End file.
